


To stay.

by MissJCM



Series: To have a life together. [1]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, small chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to 3x12 (previously)</p><p>I watched that episode, I hated it, I made it better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you!

-“Don’t…”

-“Don’t what?”

-“just…”

Silence settled. The dark haired boy looked like he was about to cry. The younger boy just left, he ran into Mandy and went outside to wait for her.

-“Is that all you’re gonna say to him?” - Said Mandy with sadness on ehr face that soon turned into anger by the silence of her brother - “you’re a pussy!” - her voice was a mixture of sadness, anger and dissapointement. 

Mickey just stood there, trying to wipe his tears,if he could just stop crying. He wanted Ian to stay, he knew that if he left he would never see is redhead boy again. He stood up so fast it made him dizzy, he stumbled to the door of his bedroom, he stopped for a second just to recompose himself. That second felt like forever, his heart was racing, his eyes were wet and his legas were shaking along with the rest of him. But as soon as the thought of never seeing his Gallagher again hit him he remenbered why he had to be brave and admit what he felt. He ran, oppened to his house and yelled, in a not very loud way, like a scream that wouldn’t come out - “I LOVE YOU!” - He had hope in his face, his eyes were glowing from the tears he was holding back - “Don’t go!” - he finished in a loud whisper.


	2. Afraid to move.

Mandy and Ian were just about to cross the street when they heard him, that little, almost inaudible, scream “I love you” , a pause and an “don’t go”. They turned around to face a hopefull Mickey on the verge of tears, so vunerable, like both of them never saw him before. They walked to the bottom of the few steps that led to the Milkovich house. Ian stood there, waiting for something, he didn’t quite know what exactly he was waiting for. He din’t know what to do, he wanted to grab Mickey by the hand and run away without stopping, without looking back. Mandy entered the house and disapeared through the door to her bedroom, somehow they both knew she was listening, looking, waiting and very anxious.

They stayed exactly where they were, afraid to move, afraid that even the slightest movement would scare the other one away or that they wouldn’t be able to stop and end up way too close not to touch. A moment passed as they took deep breaths and looked at each other to the corner of their eyes.

\- “why?” - said both boys at the same time with a low voice, like a strong whisper. 

They looked at each other for a while, this time face on, no eye corner peeking, they were trying to hold back the urge to move. Strangely Mickey was the first to talk: 

\- “why?! Because I fucking love you, that’s why! Because I’m married to a fucking russian whore that rapped me so that my dad wouldn’t fucking kill you or me or anyone else we love. That’s fucking why!” - he said that all at once, raising his voice with every word and by the final why he was back to that low scream.


	3. Screaming truth.

\- "well, that's fucking great!" - said Ian in that whispery way with a rough voice - "you say horrible things to me, you beat me up and the you kiss me again and, oh! whait! you fucking got married to a fucking russian whore that raped you in front of me after your dad almost killed us..." - his voice got softer as he cadded - "I need to get away from you. you're poison.".  
\- "oh! is that right?! " - said Mickey as sarcastically as he could - "Let me remind you that I got shot because of you, twice!, I went to jail because of you, twice! I got raped, almost killed and I don't have a fucking loving family to heal me back to health, I don't have a fucking loving family that will accept for who I am. So, fuck off! And don't say I'm poison because you are the one that turned my fucking life upside down."  
There was a moment of silence, both boys were mad, sad and unwilling. Mandy stood in her room, she was almost crying and the realization of why all that happened to her brother starts to make more sense in her head than the stupid ass escuses he gave.  
After what seemed like forever, but was actually about 40 seconds, Ian was about to say something when Mickey noticed and before Ian could mutter a single sillable Mickey added:  
\- "And I wouldn't turn back time if I could. I wouldn't have a loving family or not have done time or not have got beaten up if that meant I couldn't have you. - Mickey was looking down at his feet while he spoke those words, Ian stood there, his expression was lighting up, passing from angry to a loving expression, he wanted Mickey to look at him so he could see he was being honest, but he knew Mickey wouldn't say it if he dind't mean it. Mickey looked up and continued - "You, Ian, you! Fuck Gallagher, I love you, I wnat you, you made me happy, make me happy. You Gallagher, fuck..." - his voice was normal, sweet even. he went quite for a while, than looked into Ian's eyes and whispered - "you."  
Mickey couldn't hold it anymore and a single tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away instantly with the back of his hand. Ian was stuck, amazed by what Mickey actually shared, he wasn't expecting that much. Happiness, sadness, love and pity rushed through him. And after 10 little seconds all that was left was love and a hell of a lot of lust.  
Whithout Mickey even had the time to realize what was happening Ian rushed up those steps and pushed Mickey into the Milkovich house. They started kissing, a rough kiss, almost like a fight for power. They were close, very close. Both boys had one hand on the other ones neck and the other on their lovers hip - trying to reach for each others ass. They kissed all the way to Mickey's bedroom and fell onto the bed as the door shut behind the with a push of Ians foot.  
Mandy came out of her room a few seconds later with a little grin on her lips and closed the front door left open by the boys. Noises came out of her brothers bedroom, almost like they were fightin, except there were moans as they could be instead of screams or crys of pain. she sat on the couch and turned the TV on loud, very loud, which didn't manage to cover up the noises. She reamined there, almost guarding them in case someone showed up.


	4. Behind closed doors

They stayed in that room for a couple of hours and several rounds. Nightfell and Ian had to go, he had Lips graduation party. They had been laying in bed for about half an hour, looking out the window, looking ant the stars. Ian had is head on Mickeys chest, he could feel his heart beating, he was calm, peacefull, even happ, if you will. He found it funny that everytime he would move, even the slightest head nod, it made Mickeys heart race vey very fast for a bit. He found it funny, but he was also very curious why. Mickey always said he was like Curious George, wanting to know everything and always asking questions. Mickey didn't meant it like an insult and Ian didn't take it as one. He couldn't resist and had to ask:  
-"Why does your hearth race like that one I move?" - He said so innocently, so sweet (mickey thaught). Mickeys heart raced and Ian grinned and let out a little giggle that he regreted immediatly - "Sorry... I'm just curious. It's cute"  
That grin. Mickey loved that grin - "yeah, yeah... you're always curious. That mind never stops, does it?!" - he already knew the answer, but that little shrug followed by a grin that Ian always did when he called him curious was adorable and Mickey loved it. It was one of the things on his "things I love about Ian" list that he had made, mentally, of course. - "well... It's because I'm afraid that if you get up and leave you won't come back".  
Ian felt a really warm feeling going trhough him which Mickey ruinned by adding - "you are turning me into a faggot. Jesus. Fuck Gallagher." - but he soon fixed it by adding - "Or maybe I should be more honest... At least with you... I do love you.  
Ian felt amazing, he knew those words would never stop hitting hard. - "I love you too".  
They went silent again, they were happy, but they both knew that it wouldn't last. After a couple minutes Ian said in a quick whisper - "I'm still gonna go. I already signed up". he then gave Mickey a soft kiss on his lips and got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got that curious George thing right.


	5. Kiss me slowly and tell me you'll stay

Just as Ian was about to walk out the door to his bedroom Mickey grabbed his hand and said:  
-"I know... but, I'm still gonna ask... do you have to? why? please don't..." - his voice was low, sad and he was trying to hold on to that last bit of hope he still had.  
-"I guess that if... they found out I'm only 17 I wouldn't be able to go" - he smirked, kneed on the bed, slid closer to Mickey and kissed him smiling - "My MIlkovich!" - he smiled as Mickey looked at him funny - "That's a weird thing to say" - and then Ian made a weird face as if he was trying to make sence of what he just said and Mickey couldn't help himself from smiling.  
Mickey pulled Ian closer, gave him a little peck on the lips, to which Ian retributed with a very deep kiss and said in a lazy way - "yeah. I love you to. But I really have to go now. Party for Lip. I'll call later, I'll make a deep voice so no one knows it's me" - he chuckled, leaned in for another kiss and left.   
Mickey just stayed there, smiling. he was helplessly in love with that boy and he couldn't believe he had to sleep in the same bed as that Russian whore instead of sleeping next to a fire lite boy.


	6. Fiona can fix it.

Ian knew he had lied to the army in order to get in. He wanted to stay but if he told the truth he would never be able to enlist if he wished to. And he hadn't just ruined things for him, he ruined his brothers name, if Lip went to college there would be trouble. He needed a plan. He needed it now. Maybe he should tell, let people know what he did, but he didn't have the courage to ruin the party. He got home, partyed, said nice things to everyone and went to sleep. He needed to clear his head.

Next morning he got up and his previous plan was to collect his things and leave without anyone noticing, he obviously didn't stick to it, he walked up to Fiona's room and made as much noise as he could without being obvious, he walked downstairs, and left, banging the door behind him. He walked slowly, to make sure Fiona would follow him and would be able to catch up.

Fiona was asleep. she heard so much noise and got up as she whispered - "the fuck? who's that?". she walked down stairs, it was cold and she was wearing only her shorts and a shirt. she saw it, on the kitchen table, she picked it up and her worst nightmare came true as she read "I'm sorry. I had to. I love you all. see you soon. Love, Ian". She grabbed her coat and run as fast as she could, she left the house with a pair of old booths that were Frank's, her legs were freezing and as she saw him down the street she managed to breed again. She ran up to him, calling his name, he turned around and smiled, trying to hide it as she got closer.

-"What the fuck Ian?! how? why? fuck!" - she felt like screaming.

-"Calm down Fiona! I want to go, I have to." - he lied, trying to keep his act. He knew Fiona would stop him.

-"you're still 17... I know, I've checked, only at 18..." - she wasn't making much sence but he understood what she ment. After a while it seemed to click - "Lip!... you used Lip's ID and diploma! Fuck... Ian, you're crazy, you could go to jail. FUCK! I'm gonna fix this. you twat! "- she smiled at him and kissed his cheek - "never again. do you hear me? never... now let's go.

He grinned as she took his arm and marched them both down to the Army's office on the southside. As they got to the army's place he realized she must have been freezing, that jacket made her look tiny, it might have been Kev's jacket.


	7. Fiona fixes it. Mickey is waiting.

Fiona could be small but when it came to her family no one can fight her. She made sure those army guys new Ian was just a kid that wanted to join. She made sure he couldn't join know but also, if he later wanted to, he ould still enlist when he was old enough. Ian was terrififed the all time, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to join later, or that he had screwed up Lip's life but Fiona managed to get everything straight and fix it.

They left the office and as they were heading down the street Ian saw Mickey around the corner, he smiled and Fiona tought he was laughing at her:  
-"hey! Ian you know you shouldn't have done that and now you're laughing?! dude, get yourself togheter".  
-"that' not why I'm smiling. Never. Fiona... Thanks. I love you."  
She nodded at him smiling and kept walking saying "I love you too. Now go. Ohh... and if you ever pull one of those again I'll kill you" - she took his bag and raced home - "Go to work. Now".

Ian said goodbye to his sister and the corner at the end of the street. Mickey hid in a doorway and has soon as she left he came out with a cigarette in his lips that he soon offered Ian. He accepted and they started walking, heading to the pier. They walked for a while, none of them talked but it wasn't an awkward silent. After a while Ian bluttered out so fast Mickey almost missed it -"So...? Why were you waiting outside the army's office?" - Mickey smiled.

Mickey smiling and then not saying a word freaked Ian out so much he stopped grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and asked looking him in the eyes - "why? just tell me!".  
Mickey smiled again and asked - "Why did you stay?" - Ian let go of Mickey and they kept walking. They reached the pier and went down next to the water. They sat next to a wood pile and MIckey took a deep breath and whispered - "I needed to make sure you didn't go. Make sure you found a way" - he tried to sound tough but it didn't work. Ianmade the biggest grin ever and repplied - "I did. I always do. I'm a Gallagher after all" - they both laughed nervously. 

There was tension between them. Ian was looking into the horizon, he looked calm, blissful even. There were conversations to have and things to figure out. They looked and each otehr and nodded in a silent agreement that said "not today. not now". Mickey put his hand on Ian's leg and looked at him, raising his eyesbrows. A second later Ian had his hand on Mickey's crotch and was pushing him down, making lay down on the sand as he overed above him. They kissed passionately, Mickey was still reluctant but he knew he should let Ian kiss him. Just this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if there's a pier in chicago. Let's pretend thre is.


	8. That was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I'm gonna make this into a series. where I'll carry on with their lifes. The part where they discuss their relationship will be in chapter one of the next part.

They went down next to the water when it was still early. Now the day was starting, the city was awakening.

They were laying on the sand, sleeping. Mickey had his head on Ian's chest and Ian had one leg on top of Mickey. they were in their boxers shorts and had their shirts as pillows and their pants... somewhere. They went swimming after they had their fun. they swam and laughed and kissed. Mickey actually kissed Ian while in the water and Ian, of course, let out a little "We should swim more often" coment and Mickey laughed sarcastically punching him in the stomach. 

They heard the people on the pier above them and they woke up - "ohh... Hi there sleepy head. Didn't you have a shirt pillow?" - said Ian smiling when he saw Mickey sleepy on his chest. Mickey had a really bad waking up mood, Ian knew it but he still loved to make fum of him when they woke up because, whenever they actually slept togheter, Mickey always found a way to be on top of Ian. Mickey looked at Ian without lifting his head and said smiling - "Yeah, but your chest is much more comfortable. You should really get your leg of me now so we can go." - They smiled at each other and got up, walking away - "shouldn't you be more cranky?" - Mickey just looked at Ian and lifted his eyebrows and looking down at Ian's crotch. Ian understood.

The day carried out normaly, Ian went to school, then Kash and Grab where he met Mickey and they some more of their fun togheter and that was that. Fiona didn't tell anyone and Lip didn't bother him about Mandy. That was it.


End file.
